


Everybody Talks

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Harley's a Soloist AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Actually go ahead, Alternate Universe, Batman doesn't exist, F/M, Harley and Pamela are roommates, Harley's a dancer don't question it, Joker is a creep, Joker is a crime lord still, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, The Waynes didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce meets Harley, a soloist for the Gotham City Ballet, when Ace runs off in the dog park. They kind of just fall together after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC but I tried :) also, just another warning that the Joker is portrayed as creepy and abusive.

Ace was acting incredibly strange. Bruce should have known better than to let him stay in the dog park, but he wanted the shepherd to get his exercise. The Manor's grounds were extensive, but it wasn't the same as a park with other dogs in it.

The man had foolishly let his guard down and as soon as Ace sensed it, he bolted. Bruce took off after him, but the dog was running faster. He eventually caught up to him to find that he was with a dalmatian, with the other owner crouching down next to them.

She looked up as she heard him approaching. Ace got up, ears back but all Bruce could do was sigh.

“I apologize on behalf of Ace, I hope that he didn’t bother you two.”

The blonde laughed. “No, not at all. Diamond was happy to have some company. I wish that the same could be said about my coffee but…” she shrugged.

He noticed that there was a coffee spill on the sidewalk a little further up. Of _course_ Ace would knock over somebody’s coffee trying to get to their dog. “How about I get you another one? It’s the least I could do.”

Her eyebrow raised and for a second he thought that she was going to refuse, but then she shrugged. “Normally I don’t take up offers from strangers but I also know that you’re Bruce Wayne, so I don’t feel as bad.”

“Well, at least you’re honest about it.”

“Honesty is the best policy,” she reminded him. He extended a hand to help her up before grabbing Ace’s leash. She smoothed out her shirt and smiled at him as she scratched in between Diamond’s ears. “So I’m surprised to see you, the Prince of Gotham, here. Don’t you have people to walk your dog for you?”

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that? I like to get a breath of fresh air.” He inhaled deeply to make a point. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Nah, it’s just... interesting to see the Prince of Gotham outside his natural habitat.”

“We’re still in Gotham.”

“I meant soirees and galas,” she exaggerated the words, keeping her tone light. “I mean isn’t there some party in Paris you should be at?”

“That’s next week.”

She looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open a little bit before he started laughing and she blushed. “Anyway. This is the place.”

It was a small French styled cafe with seating inside and out that she just walked into, her dog not even hesitating. Ace looked up at Bruce before he followed, only relaxing when Harley called him over to pay.

“I ordered something for you, too. I promise it’ll be good.”

He managed a smile at her as he waited for her to say something but she didn’t. When the order was ready, she grabbed hers and practically bolted, but not before saying thank you.

* * *

The coffee was so good that he went back the next day. He was by himself, on the way to Wayne Enterprises, not knowing whether or not he was looking for the blonde. He didn’t even know her name, something he hadn’t realized until he was telling Oliver Queen about the exchange at a club later on.

He was walking out with the same order as yesterday (including the woman’s) and as he stepped out, narrowly avoided having her run into him.

“You and your dog,” she started, not sounding upset. “Clearly, you were made for each other.”

He helped her up, chuckling. “I think that was you that time. I… I have your coffee.”

She plucked it from his hand, taking a sip of the frappuccino. “Thanks, Bruce. Are you on your way to work?”

“I am. Any chance that I could offer you a lift to somewhere?”

“Actually, yeah, if you don’t mind. I’m running late for work if you don’t mind dropping me off at my studio.”

“Studio?”

“I’m a dancer,” she admitted. When she saw his look she blurted out, “Not a pole dancer! An actual dancer, on stage. In a company. You know, ballets n stuff.”

He smiled. “I’d love to go to one of your shows.”

“Well, I think you’ve already been to some. I mean, your parents have a box in the theater and everything.”

He looked at her. “What company do you work at?”

She rolled her eyes. “The Gotham City Ballet, of course.”

“That... would make sense. What do you do in the ballet?”

“I’m a soloist,” she told him as he opened up the limo door for her.

“That’s amazing, congratulations.”

She smiled, looking away from him. “Thanks.”

“You know, I still haven’t caught your name,” he reminded her.

“Oh? It’s Harleen F. Quinzel, but everyone just calls me Harley--Harley Quinn is the name that I use for the programs and everything. It’s a better stage name,” she explained.

“Well Harley, I’m looking forward to going to the next ballet.”

Her cheeks were pink as she took another sip of the coffee. “I’ll look for you.” They pulled up in front of the studio. “Ciao, Bruce. Thanks for the coffee and I hope that your day doesn’t suck!” She landed a kiss on his cheek but before he could react, she was already out of the limo. He thought about going after her, but decided against it. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

* * *

“So you saw the guy again?” Pamela asked her later that day in their apartment.

“He’s not ‘some guy,’” she sighed. “He’s Bruce Wayne.”

“From crime lord to the Prince of Gotham,” the red head laughed. “Harley… You’re really something, you know that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think that I have any chance with him whatsoever, but maybe I’m wrong. In all of the rags he seems so…”

“Gaudy? Over the top? Totally not eco-friendly?”

“I was going to say larger than life but maybe those work too. He has the most handsome shepherd, too.” Her dalmatian jumped up on her as she said it. “Look, I think Diamond is smitten too.”

“You just got out of a relationship.”

“That relationship was over months ago. I just finally escaped it.”

Pamela squeezed her hand. “Alright, sweetie, I just don’t want you to rush into anything.”

* * *

Coffee in the morning together became a habit.

Whether it was with the dogs, one or both, or just the two of them, they almost always were together. Harley wasn’t surprised to see herself with Bruce on the cover of a magazine. Her heart hammered when she saw it, considered buying it, then decided against it. She and Bruce weren’t an item so there was no reason to make a big deal out of it.

The other girls in the company were talking about it, tried talking to her about Bruce, but they’d never really liked her before because she was “too chipper, naive, and not cut out for a real company.” They had thought that her ex had bought her a position in the corps, even though he had had no idea what she did at that point.

She could only imagine that now they would call her a slut behind her back.

She dodged questions, choosing to focus on their classes and the choreography. She couldn't let another relationship distract her from her work.

When she went back to the apartment she shared with Pamela, she expected the redhead to be there, but it appeared that she was taking Diamond for a walk. Sitting on the couch was her ex, green hair almost neon even without great lighting.

“Harley,” he drawled.

“How the Hell did you get in here? I’ll call the GCPD if you don’t leave.”

“Pooh,” he started as he got up. “You know that they can’t do anything to me.”

She stumbled back. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to congratulate you on your new relationship.”

 _Bull shit_. She swallowed hard. “Well, thank you. He’s a good friend.”

He stood over her. “Does he give you what you need?”

“I don’t need that. You. I don’t need you.”

“Really now?”

The door opened and Pamela started yelling. “Get the fuck out of here you sleezebag!” Diamond started growling, pulling on her leash.

He left and Harley didn’t say anything until she had opened up all of the windows. “It smells in here now.” She took a deep breath with her head out of the window. “I’m sorry, Red.”

“Harley, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. Did he try anything?”

“No.”

* * *

Harley’s ex used to wait in her dressing room like Erik from _The Phantom of the Opera_. It was after _every_ show that he would wait for her, whether with his pseudo-sweetness or his angry side, ready to hit her with no warning.

She hadn’t known that Bruce was at the theater until the meet and greet. He didn’t even monopolize her time, hanging in the back until the end. He was dressed a little nicer than usual and was standing by his parents--Harley recognized them from the magazines-- and came over to her with his genuine smile on his face.

“You were amazing,” he told her after he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Cheek kisses were common between them. It was the little signs of affection like those that made their relationship.

Martha Wayne stepped forward. “Bruce has told us so much about you. We’ve seen you perform before and tonight was just as stunning.”

“Astounding,” Thomas added, shaking her hand.

She knew that she was blushing and that it was probably noticeable despite the stage makeup. “Thank you, the compliments really do mean a lot.”

Martha smiled. “Darling, you must join us for dinner.”

“If you don’t have any plans,” Bruce added. It was one of the few times that she saw him even remotely flustered.

“I’d be happy to. I just have to go get changed and grab my bag.”

“We’ll go get the car,” Mrs. Wayne said.

She didn’t know how to respond to that so she just smiled and nodded before leaving the hall to go to the dressing room. She found her phone after getting her costume off and fumbled  to get it to call Pamela.

“Are you okay?” was the first thing her roommate said.

“Red, I’m having dinner with the Waynes. All three of them! I don’t have fancy to wear.”

“Are you going somewhere fancy?”

“I don’t know!” She sighed as she got her jeans on. They weren’t even a fresh pair--they were on their third day. “What I do know is that Mrs. Wayne is wearing something that looks straight off of a runway.”

“It’s going to be fine. Just be yourself--isn’t that what Bruce likes about you?”

Harley froze. “I have no idea what he likes about me.”

“I’m sure it’s because you’re amazing. Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She let out a little yelp, but upon turning, there was no one there.

She vaguely heard Pamela calling her name. It drew her back to the present. “I’m fine, sorry. I should… go. Yeah. I’ll see you later, alright? Love you, Red! Give Di a kiss for me.”

The budding scientist let out a shaky breath. “Alright, love you too.”

Harley hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. She doubled checked to make sure she had everything in her bag before shouldering it and going back to the hall, where Bruce was waiting for her.

“Sorry about…” She gestured to her clothes--a sweatshirt, jeans, and converse sneakers-- “but I didn’t expect to be going to dinner with any Gotham elite tonight.”

Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist. “It’s fine, Harley. My parents don’t care about your clothes and as long as you’re comfortable, you shouldn’t either.”

“Alright,” she smiled, leaning against him as they walked out.

* * *

Injuries in ballet were common. Harley had sprained her ankle, effectively taking her out of classes and performances for at least two weeks.

She was going stir crazy.

When Bruce came to her apartment with flowers and movie night package, she lashed out at him.

“What do you even want with me?! If the end game for you is sex, just get it over with!” She threw a pillow at him before she started to cry.

He came over to her bed and sighed, hesitantly putting his arms around her. “Actually, I thought that it would be marriage.”

“...What?”

“The end game. For us?”

“Why would you want to marry me? I’m just a dancer from Bensonhurst.”

“So? You… you’re everything that I could ever want.”

“I am?”

He smiled at her before kissing her on the lips for the first time. “Yeah, you are.”

“What do you want? What do you like about me?”

“You want a list?”

She shrugged and sniffled, having calmed down. She snuggled closer to him and he pulled a blanket up around them.

“One: you’re a dog lover and Ace likes you. Two: you have a good sense of morals--you wouldn’t have let me pay for coffee if you didn’t think I could pay for it, and other things like that. Three: you’re intelligent and talented in various fields--not a lot of other people I know could juggle Gotham University classes and being a professional dancer. Four: you’re kind and always willing to help when you can. Five: I love your laugh.

“Six: My parents and Alfred like you. Seven: You actually care about me and what’s going on in my day, not the next party we’re going to or what’s going to happen at the end of the night. Eight: You have never once asked me to buy you jewelry or a piano or anything like that. Nine:,” he paused to run his fingers through her hair, fingering the pink and blue that was usually hidden in a bun, “your hair is beautiful and it expresses you. Ten: you don’t get jealous when I spend time away from you. Eleven: you don’t make fun of me for being me; you accept me.”

She was blushing by the end of it, accompanied by a ridiculous smile. “Wow.”

“I love you,” he finished.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, too.”

The door burst open then, revealing Pamela coming in with a bag of groceries. “Ugh so there was this guy who--I’m interrupting something. Do you want me to leave? I can leave.”

“No, I just came to watch movies with Harley.”

“Complete with snuggles,” she added, still smiling.

“Oh, nice. Should I make popcorn?”

“I like that idea,” Bruce said as Harley hummed in agreement.

Harley’s bed was actually the couch folded out, set up right in front of the TV. Pamela usually slept in a loft where she could study in peace. The three of them fit rather comfortably on the bed, especially with Harley cuddled close to Bruce, and there was plenty of room left over for Diamond.

They got through two movies together and three bowls of air popped popcorn before Pamela had to leave for her class. Bruce and Harley watched another movie before she said that she wanted to take a shower.

“Do you need any help?” he asked her as she got up.

“Nah, I got it. You’re still going to be here when I get out, right?”

“Of course.”

When she came out in old flannel pants and a tank top, she practically curled up right back against. His hands ran down her leg to her ankle, where he slowly started rubbing it. She practically purred under his touch.

“Can I ask you something about our relationship?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Of course. You know that I’m an open book for you.”

One hand combed through her hair while the other stayed on her ankle. “How would you feel about moving in with me?”

“You actually want me to move in with you?”

“I told you that I love you.” He cupped her face, kissed her again. “We’ve been together, sort of, for a few months now and I just thought that it was time.”

She remembered that he thought that the endgame for them was _marriage_. It was something that she was strangely okay with… and moving in with Bruce just sounded _nice_.

She kissed him. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't done, I have some more that I want to write. I just wanted to start posting it because I am extremely impatient.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, positive or negative!


End file.
